Sutis Infidelidades
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: Para onde ele foi, às escondidas, naquela noite? Por que repete algo que só resulta em dor? A vida ensina: até mesmo os amantes mais devotados tem seus momentos de traição e enganos. Yaoi, Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: __Este__ é __um__ fan work, __feito__ totalmente __sem __fins__ lucrativos__. Os __direitos__ de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya __Episódio__ G, Saint Seiya-The Lost Canvas, Saint Seiya: Next Dimension e de __todos__ os __seus __personagens__ pertencem a Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A __exploração__ comercial__ do __presente __texto __por __qualquer __pessoa__ não__ autorizada __pelos __detentores__ dos __direitos__ é considerada __violação __legal__._

* * *

**Informação****para**** o ****leitor****:**

_Yaoi _(contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens).

_Avaliação __etária_: T/PG-13 (situações adultas, violência)

_Par__ citado_: Aldebaran X Mu

* * *

**SUTIS ****INFIDELIDADES**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

Existem coisas que podem ser um grande transtorno para uma vida em comum. Uma delas é acordar de madrugada e ver que seu supostamente fiel companheiro não está na mesma cama que você: perceber que ele escapuliu de fininho, não está em lugar nenhum da casa, simplesmente foi embora.

E, não vou mentir: no meu relacionamento isso também é um problema. Agora mesmo estou bem longe da Torre de Jamiel, lugar para onde eu vou todas as semanas, religiosamente, com o único objetivo de estar do lado da pessoa que amo e com a qual compartilho a vida há anos. Bom, meu objetivo agora é justamente procurar por essa pessoa, um certo lemuriano fujão e atrapalhar seus planos imediatos.

Ele é esperto, fez tudo com segundas intenções: após o jantar pôs muito esforço na tentativa de me esgotar. Eu percebi isso logo, na insistência e rapidez com a qual exigiu o prazer desta noite, quase sem intervalos, com uma voracidade ansiosa, quase desesperada. Não pus objeções: eu não seria louco de dispensar uns ótimos instantes de sexo selvagem com ele. Mas tinha certeza que, desta vez, havia algo premeditado. O objetivo não era apenas fazer amor, ele queria me fazer ficar muito cansado. Por-me para dormir.

Conseguiu. Enquanto eu cochilava, ele tratou de sumir bem depressa. Eu sabia que ele ia fazer isso, quis detê-lo mas também falhei: acho que desta vez dormi demais. Agora saí para procurá-lo, e tenho medo do que vou ver quando o encontrar. Eu deveria preparar meu espírito para o pior. A força do hábito me manda ser otimista, pensar positivo e encarar a coisa apenas como mais um de seus aprontos, uma travessura da qual ele vai voltar sem dizer uma palavra, a imagem da inocência.

Não é a primeira vez que Mu faz isso. E me irrita bastante, devo admitir. É o tipo de coisa que, garanto, ninguém digere de bom grado

Relacionamentos são mares de rosas? Não, definitivamente estão longe disso. Há a parte desgastante, a parte dos problemas e a parte das traiçoeiras infidelidades. É cruel pensar desse jeito? Bom, e o que é que ele está fazendo agora? Se isso não é um ato traiçoeiro, feito pelas minhas costas, não sei mais do que chamar.

Claro, vou ser justo: seja lá como for, Mu jamais mentiu para mim. O conheço melhor que qualquer pessoa: e enquanto para o resto da humanidade ele se guarda atrás de uma máscara impenetrável, comigo se abre, aceita conversar sobre esperanças e temores, assume defeitos, ri, chora e sempre, mas sempre mesmo é totalmente sincero no que diz.

Sinceridade absoluta quando usa as palavras, claro: eu disse que ele não mente. Mas pode usar a ausência delas em seu favor. Omitir fatos não é a mesma coisa que mentir. Ele se guarda no silêncio. Age às escondidas, planeja e executa as coisas nos instantes em que escapa dos meus olhos.

Eu não devia me importar tanto. Somos os dois homens, afinal. E homens, pelo que diz a opinião do mundo, foram feitos para esse tipo de coisa, é o mais normal, a natureza básica. Eu devia encarar isso como nada além de uma coisa qualquer. Não é algo desse tipo que vai mudar a vida que tenho com ele.

Isto é: se ele voltar. Existe a chance disso não acontecer, e não é pouca. Exatamente por isso é importante que eu vá procurá-lo: até para garantir que continue comigo depois de tudo.

Digo que relacionamentos não são mares de rosas. Porém estou sendo muito generoso. Relacionamentos, são, sim, mares de espinhos: e resta saber qual deles você acha mais bonito, mais atraente, mais confortável, mais interessante e abraçá-lo com toda a boa vontade. Crave-o no peito, com gosto, assuma que ele é seu. Ainda que não tenha lógica ficar insistindo em uma coisa que mais machuca do que conforta.

Há alguns dias atrás, lembro de um colega ter me perguntado: "Você preza tanto um romance difícil de manter: com um exilado, quase desertor, lá no Himalaia. É muito sofrimento. Deve ter alguma enorme recompensa para alguém como você fazer uma coisa dessas, não é?"

Isso não é fácil de responder. A razão pelo qual eu me acostumei a ir e vir de uma metade do mundo à outra é algo que vai além de qualquer idéia mercantil, passa acima do conceito de troca e recompensa, bens em oferta e pagamento. Eu sempre tive uma alegria desmedida na felicidade dele, em poder me ceder, ajudá-lo: e vê-lo abrir um sorriso para mim já valia uma semana inteira. Sempre fiz isso, e só fiz porque tinha vontade.

O meu conceito de paraíso se tornou basicamente estar com ele. Para qualquer coisa: conversar, namorar, fazer amor, tomar banho, tocar música, lavar pratos, cozinhar, cuidar de criança, remendar a parede, dormir. Sua companhia é, para mim, algo como o ar de uma floresta: límpido, puro, onipresente, benfazejo. Cura e revigora simplesmente por existir ao meu redor.

Então talvez haja um tipo enigmático de compensação: não se pode dizer que realmente lucro algo. Mas com certeza, ganho muito.

E a recíproca é verdadeira: ele parece querer o mesmo. Desde que resolvemos ser um para o outro, definitiva e honestamente, não teve uma vez que ele recusasse a minha presença. Ele poderia, afinal a casa é dele: eu que sou o visitante na Torre de Jamiel. Contudo, Mu exige que eu fique. Ele sofre ao me ver partir, toda vez insiste que eu continue ao seu lado, que estique as horas um pouco mais, deixe a Grécia para depois. Eu o atendo quando é possível. Mas claro: as obrigações de serviço precisam ser cumpridas. Eu não posso simplesmente ignorar os memorandos do Santuário de Athena exigindo minha presença para controlar algum problema, debelar crises, executar missões. Tenho que deixar ele para trás, acabrunhado, lastimoso. Mas o deixo. Pelo menos até a semana seguinte.

Triste realidade: foi justamente disso que se originaram essas traições.

Quando descobri, me senti muito mal com tudo. No início cheguei a me culpar, eu tinha que ser realista, indiretamente provoquei a situação. Tentei resolver o assunto com uma conversa séria, franca. Expus meu ponto de vista, ouvi suas desculpas imaginei que tudo estivesse resolvido. Só ilusão. Dias mais tarde a cena se repetia: ele ausente na madrugada, depois chegando pé ante pé, silencioso, voltando a se deitar ao meu lado como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nenhuma prova dos atos a não ser o roxo sobre sua pele, escoriações, arranhaduras visíveis aqui e ali.

Não compensava nem perguntar a respeito, eu sabia o que era. Verdade que ele nunca foi adepto de histórias falsas, e me sinto aliviado por isso. Talvez aja assim por bom-senso: nunca justificou essas marcas com algo que insultasse minha inteligência. Ao menos sem essa eu passei: ele jamais tentou algum argumento improvável, como dizer que foi só resultado da noite anterior, que nós dois "exageramos na dose". Era óbvio que não era isso. Eu sabia, qualquer pessoa saberia só de olhar. Ele não tinha como apelar para desculpas esfarrapadas.

Mas, que remédio. Tive que aprender que coisas como as que estou indo ver agora fazem parte da vida. Não sei se elas fazem parte, neste mesmo grau e tipo, da vida de outras pessoas que tenham uma estável convivência amorosa. Mas como dizia a tradição cristã ensinada por meu pai, "A cada um é dada uma cruz de justo peso para carregar". Eu encontrei minha cruz, é o preço que pago. Não dava para ser tudo perfeito, não é o natural da humanidade. Tenho um companheiro bonito, gentil, inteligente, compreensivo, fogoso e que me ama apaixonadamente. Estava certinho demais, algum defeito ele tinha que ter!

Dói ver o que ele faz. Sofrer por isso não é sofrer por pouco. Não há osso quebrado que se compare. Ele não devia subestimar a dor dos outros: seja ela qual for, se alguém a sentiu, ela incomoda. Isso vale para todo mundo. Também vale para mim.

E para ele. Aí chegamos no entrave dessas pequenas traições, e o quanto elas machucam ambos os lados. Já perdi a conta das vezes em que eu e ele falamos sobre isso, quantas vezes eu o pedi para não fazer mais. Mas é perda de tempo: as coisas se repetem, iguais, cíclicas, não há como evitar. Ele sempre acaba se desculpando, contrito, pesaroso, jurando que não foi intencional, que apenas perdeu o controle dos nervos e resolveu agir como agiu. E depois acaba repetindo a mesma coisa. Falha a disciplina interna, desliga-se o autocontrole que o impediria de tais atos.

Muito interessante, aliás: ele é todo controlado em quase tudo o que faz, até para sangrar. Mas em assuntos relativos a mim acaba saindo do sério. Eu deveria interpretar isso como algum tipo de sinal positivo, afinal é seu rosto sem máscaras o que aparece.

Então, sendo franco: tem horas em que detesto isso. Sinceramente, há momentos em que é bem difícil aceitar certas atitudes de modo pacífico. Espontâneas ou não.

Finalmente o avisto: como eu imaginava, cheguei tarde. Ele já não está só. A mulher está agarrada nele, e dando muito trabalho. Isso era o esperado, infelizmente. Já não fico mais tão angustiado com essas coisas do que antes. Mas não deixa de me causar um gostinho amargo na boca, descontentamento verdadeiro.

Intervir. Não me resta outra coisa. Se for o caso, depois conversamos a respeito. Perda de tempo: mais uma vez, como sempre vou tê-lo com uma cara de arrependimento diante de mim, me pedindo desculpas pela trapaça, absolutamente constrangido, e só. Que chato. Talvez eu pule essa parte; afinal não é para isso que eu vim. Deixá-lo na ignorância, fazê-lo sorrir, pedir em frases discretas que ele não me diga nada, que não explique o que foi aprontar tão longe de casa na noite anterior: talvez seja o mais prudente a fazer.

Não tenho vontade alguma de vê-lo declarar pela milésima vez que caiu em tentação. E que fez isso para livrar-se do mal. Eu francamente prefiro que ele deixe isso para lá. Minha cabeça anda exausta demais com o serviço, para bem no fim de semana, no meu tempo de descansar e viver, eu me dispor a lidar com um inconveniente salseiro ético. Não quero isso.

É cada uma que arrumo! Pelas galáxias, com tanta gente no mundo eu calho de me apaixonar logo por esse sujeito?? Eu podia ter uma vida mais fácil, com um amante normal, do tipo que cava motivos furados para não querer nos dar atenção, que diz que está sufocado, que não exige nossa presença nunca, que gosta de achar que nos engana, que busca nossa ausência para estar livre, que trai como qualquer outro, cai na farra e vai se divertir com mulheres, com homens, com o que quiser e o quanto quiser.

Agora, fui arrumar um que faz logo...isso?!

Definitivamente, relacionamentos não são mares de rosas. É um exercício de agüentar penitências, legítimo andar sobre as brasas. Quantas coisas nos levando até aqui: eu, que não posso ficar sempre, ele, agonizando no exílio, eu, cultivando um sorriso em cima do descontentamento, ele, se fazendo paz por fora e ansiedade por dentro. Meu lado de impassibilidade orgulhosa e o dele de velada culpa. Eu, que quero cuidar dele. E ele, que quer cuidar de mim. Com todas as falhas que isso possa causar: grandes descombinações, passos errados de uma mesma dança. As conseqüências são funestas.

Quantas vezes o ouvi dizer que faz pouco para ajudar na nossa vida. Tento mostrar que não é assim, mas é falar para o vento. Isso é algo no qual ele acredita. Por vezes eu fico me perguntando como eu poderia convencê-lo do contrário. Ele não faz muito nem pouco. Faz a coisa certa, e é isso que eu gostaria que ele soubesse. Não precisa de nenhum esforço sobre-humano nem sub-reptício.

Mas, por agora, é melhor não me distrair com argumentos. A coisa vai mal lá com ele. Minutos perdidos, a partir de agora são minutos que contam para eu perder meu companheiro. Devo aproveitar que ainda cheguei a tempo.

Nessas horas, mais do que nunca agradeço a sorte de termos criado um menino lemuriano. Com as mesmas habilidades de teleporte da matéria, mesma capacidade de Mu de vencer distâncias. Um bom garoto que tirei da cama hoje no mais macio do sono, e que aceitou me trazer até aqui, concordando em me esperar, merecidamente adormecido numa velha cabana dos arredores. Assim eu pude seguir as pistas de meu companheiro, não o deixei sumir.

Não fosse por isso, desta vez Mu estaria com problemas.

A mulher está gostando, quer apenas diversão física: bom, isso que estou vendo não deixa de ser, para ela, um tipo de diversão. E é muito física. Ela se entretém em bater o adversário com toda a força na parede, jogando-o e agarrando-o com as unhas aduncas pelos braços e peito. Vejo daqui de longe o corpo de Mu vertendo sangue por cortes fundos, um péssimo sinal. Imagino se já não tem vários ossos quebrados. Ele errou, fez mal em interferir: seus poderes parecem não funcionar contra uma criatura tão incrivelmente ágil. Estriges como ela são conhecidas por serem assustadoramente velozes. Luzes de Extinção Estelar, a chuva de meteoritos da Revolução do Pó de Estrelas, mesmo a Parede de Cristal...ela passou por tudo, desviou facilmente de cada golpe. Muito rápida até para o Cavaleiro de Áries. Está de olho nos movimentos do oponente, fura cada bloqueio antes que se concretize, nada a atinge.

Isso é um desastre. Melhor intervir logo antes que seja tarde demais!

O ângulo está ótimo, vou acertando a mira. Tenho que ser preciso, invisível: se ele perceber que estou aqui, me manda embora, simplesmente me transporta para algum lugar distante. É como ele faz as coisas. Tenho a criatura em posição: um tiro só, certeiro e rápido. Mais rápido que a estrige, aproveitar que ela não me vê. Um sussurro, o mínimo necessário para ativar meu poder.

Espero que Mu também não veja.

—Grande Chifre!

Na mosca. Tudo como eu previ. Agora é melhor dar o fora.

Enquanto me afasto, saco a nota do bolso, a examino uma última vez. Que bom que lembrei de revirar a lixeira do pombal. Minha correspondência tinha ido parar lá antes que eu pudesse ler. Roubada de mim, de novo, pelo meu próprio companheiro.

_Memorando __Urgente_

_O __Santuário__ de Athena CONVOCA o __Cavaleiro__ de __Ouro__ Aldebaran, da __constelação__ de __Touro __para__ missão__ emergencial__ de __resgate__ de __vítimas__ e lacração de __entidade__ nociva__._

_Problema__: __Crianças__ desaparecidas __em__ Kiklareli, Turquia. __Até__ o __momento__ 23 __casos __em __três__ dias__. __Túmulo __que__ guardava selados os __restos__ da __estrige__ Polifonte sofreu __violação __recente__, e o __corpo __não__ foi encontrado. Acredita-se __que __ela__ tenha, __por__ sua__ natureza__ demoníaca, voltado à __vida__. Provavelmente está caçando __para __reviver__ também__ seus __filhos__, Agrios e Oreios, __gigantes__ devoradores de __carne__ humana__._

_Objetivo__: __Libertar__ eventuais__ sobreviventes __cativos__ e __incapacitar__ Polifonte __antes __que __ela__ obtenha __sucesso__. Devolvê-la ao __túmulo__ e lacrá-la __convenientemente__, utilizando __recurso__ cedido __pelo__ Santuário__, __enviado __em__ anexo__. Lembrando: é __um__ ser __imortal__, pode se __transformar __em__ uma __ave__ de __rapina __extremamente__ veloz__ e __em __forma __humana__ tem __estimativamente__ de vinte a quarenta __vezes__ a __força__ de uma __pessoa __comum__. A __aplicação__ de __selo__ mágico__ é __necessária__: __estriges__ podem __ser__ atordoadas e despedaçadas, __mas__ se __não__ forem seladas voltam a se __regenerar__._

_CUIDADO__: POLIFONTE E OS __FILHOS __SÃO __SERES__ DE ALTÍSSIMA __PERICULOSIDADE__. SOLICITA-SE __MÁXIMA__ URGÊNCIA__ E __EXTREMA__ CAUTELA__ AO __ATENDER__ À __MISSÃO__._

_Este __memorando __cancela __eventuais __folgas__ e __licenças__, e as __ordens__ contidas __aqui__ devem __ser__ cumpridas __imediatamente__. Pode __ser__ considerado __nulo__ apenas__ após__ a __solução__ confirmada do __caso__._

Resolvido. Cumpri minha obrigação tal e qual o Santuário pediu, sem qualquer dificuldade: muito graças a Mu, que distraiu a estrige e gerou a chance que eu precisava de um tiro limpo, bem no meio da testa da criatura. Ele me deu uma oportunidade que, sozinho, talvez eu não tivesse: saio desta missão inteiro, sem um arranhão. Se eu tivesse partido para o confronto direto com Polifonte, creio que a história ia ser bem outra. Podemos afirmar que este trabalho foi um sucesso. E se algo deu certo, é em muito porque agimos em dupla.

O que ele não queria. Mu fez questão de esconder o memorando de mim. Interceptou o pombo-correio, achou minha convocação e sumiu com ela, optou por atendê-la no meu lugar, na calada da noite. Não esteve aqui para uma ação conjunta, e sim para me livrar de um enfrentamento com uma monstruosidade devoradora de vísceras humanas. Fez a escolha: preferiu que os vergões ficassem nas costas dele. E não nas minhas. Podia ter se matado.

Ato de traição reincidente. Eu odeio isso. Será que ele acredita mesmo que me sinto bem ao vê-lo se ferir no meu lugar? Mu é bem injusto nisso: costuma se irritar com intervenções em seus combates, mas não conta até três antes de surrupiar o memorando de missão alheio. Dois pesos e duas medidas.

Considerações que não importam agora, vejamos o saldo prático imediato. Na parte do sigilo, acho que deu tudo certo: meu companheiro aparentemente não notou que fui eu, e não um dos meteoros invocados pelo seu último golpe o que atingiu a cabeça de Polifonte. Está se apressando em aplicar-lhe o selo mágico enquanto briga com as próprias costelas, lanhadas de garras, cheias de dor, quase dilaceradas. Ainda vai demorar um pouco para voltar: tem que devolver a estrige ao túmulo e resgatar as crianças. Esse é o tempo que eu preciso para acordar Kiki novamente e irmos os dois para casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como sempre. Outra vez. A mesma coisa. É bem aborrecido ter que fazer isso.

Novamente em Jamiel, me deito entre os lençóis, fazendo de conta que estou no melhor dos sonos. Ele chega mancando, toma o cuidado de não fazer barulho, se despe e me acompanha, lentamente, ajeitando o corpo travado de dor. Olho suas costas, um mapa de terra arrasada: hematomas, inchaços, riscos abertos em vermelho e roxo, áreas inteiras de esfoladuras sangrantes, vales e ravinas abertos na própria carne.

O abraço com jeito, faço como se fosse um reflexo sonolento, nada para alarmá-lo. Mas está travado na garganta. Não vou deixar passar. Me aproximo de seu ouvido.

—Só uma coisa, diabinho...Tem uma pessoa nesta vida que eu amo muito. Uma pessoa de cabelo lilás, que vive tentando roubar minhas missões.

Ele se arrepia, sinto que tem vontade de olhar para trás, argumentar, pedir desculpas, de novo e de novo. Tropeça o discurso em palavras amontoadas.

—Alde, eu não fiz por mal...é que...desta vez...você acabou de chegar. Essa missão ia tirar você daqui, da sua folga...da minha casa. Sério, eu não podia deixar! E era uma criatura muito perigosa, você deve saber, estriges são violentas. Eu achei melhor dar um jeito nisso antes que...

Tudo bem, não precisa de explicações. Eu não quero essa parte.

—Não se preocupe. O importante é que está tudo resolvido . Mas me faça um favor.

E beijo seus ombros suavemente, em cima de uma lesão roxa, meio alta.

—Sobre a pessoa que eu amo...Não a deixe quebrar as costelas de novo, está bem? Nem se cortar ou se machucar. A missão pode até não ser responsabilidade sua, mas cuidar dessa pessoa é. Então, não fuja disso.

Ele ouve calado. Deixa a mão correr sobre a minha, alisa meus dedos. Está como sempre fica nessas horas: triste, sem jeito, meio envergonhado.

—Tudo bem. Mas você também, cuide da pessoa que eu amo. Você sabe quem é, um caboclo alto e forte. Não deixe essa pessoa se machucar nem um pouquinho.

Pede com o tom honesto das crianças, voz minguada, prostrada, querendo absolvição pelo mal feito. No fundo, o sábio ferreiro lemuriano é apenas um menino. E age como tal, seja quando faz traquinagens ou quando aproveita as chances que tem para ganhar mais doces dos adultos, cândida sinceridade oportunista:

—E, então...por favor...já que de agora em diante não tem mais nenhuma missão para cumprir...deixe essa pessoa que eu amo ficar comigo pelo menos até terça-feira. De acordo?

Me aconchego em sua nuca, em silencioso concordar. Ok, Mu, tudo bem, até terça feira. De novo, eu vou atender o que você pede. Mas agora dorme. Amanhã temos um dia inteiro para falar sobre essas coisas.

* * *

_Nota__: __Estrige__ é __um __tipo__ de __vampira __originário__ da __mitologia __grega__, __que__ se transforma __em __coruja__. __Segundo__ algumas __fontes__ uma __coruja__ gigante__ e __disforme__, __segundo__ outras uma __coruja __minúscula__, __com__ a __cabeça __sempre__ oculta nas __asas__. __Embora__ o __nome__ se refere a __um__ "__ser__ que __não__ come __nem__ bebe", a __lenda__ afirma __que __estriges__ colhem o __sangue__ e arrancam as __vísceras__ de __humanos__, __sobretudo__ crianças__. De __acordo __com__ outras __versões__ da __lenda, __elas__ se alimentariam __apenas__ desse __sangue__ e __vísceras__. A estrige mais famosa citada na __mitologia__ grega__ é justamente Polifonte, __mãe__ de __dois__ gigantes__ comedores de __carne __humana__, __que__ dizem, teria __vivido__ na Trácia (__região__ que__ na __antiguidade__ abrangia __além__ de __parte__ da Grécia __também__ a Turquia Européia e __parte__ da Bulgária)_

_Fan fiction concluída __em__ 22 de __dezembro__ de 2007. __Versão__ "director's cut", __revista__, concluída __em__ 26 de __Janeiro__ de 2008. __Mais __um __presente__ de __Amigo__ Secreto__—__este __completo__, __integral__, __uno__ e __indivisível__— dedicado a Shion A. uma __pessoa__ da __qual__ eu __gosto __muito__. Espero __que__ a fan fiction tenha ficado __suficientemente__ do __agrado__ (e __não__ causado __sustos__ grandes __demais__...__bom__, está __bem__, __penso__ que__ ela__ tenha assustado __UM__ POUQUINHO, hehehe. __Mas __só__ um__ pouquinho)._

_Mil __beijos__ e __um __excelente__ 2008, Shion A. __Você__ merece __com__toda__ a __certeza__!_


End file.
